Jobs, Getting Wet, and the Bosses Son
by ThatOneCrazyChick1
Summary: (Name) gets a new job at the Inuzuka Family Veterinary Clinic and acquires a crush on Tsume's son, Kiba. Was it a good idea to date the bosses son? (Modern day. Reader-insert. Oneshot.)


First jobs are always stressful. That's why (Name) was being extra precautious for this one. It wasn't really her first job - she had babysat before, but she was still nervous.

(Name) was running back and fourth between her bed room and her bathroom trying to find her phone. When she finally found it and plucked it from it's place on her bed, she saw that she was running 5 minutes late. The girl knew being late on the first day of a new job was not going to get you any promotions.

"Damn it!" (Name) cursed loudly.

She ran down the flight of stairs - pacing herself so she didn't fall. Her mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast for herself and the rest of the family. "Oh, (Name), weren't you suppose to be at work at 9:00 o'clock?" she asked.

"Yeah, but clearly I'm running late," (Name) said, grabbing her bag and hugging her mother goodbye.

She pulled on a jacket and ran out the door to her car. Hopping into the driver's seat, she plugged the keys into the car and turn them so the engine shot to life. (Name) backed down the driveway and cruised down the road, taking a left turn halfway down the road. When she finally made it to the destined building, she was over 15 minutes late.

"I'm so screwed!" she said under her breath. (Name) rush out of her car and into the Inuzuka Family Veterinary Clinic, closing the door quietly behind her.

"She's here!" a voice called.

"And she's late." the owner of the clinic appeared, Inuzuka Tsume.

(Name) opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Tsume.

"Don't let it happen again, (Name), or you will be without a job," she said.

"I understand, Ms. Inuzuka." (Name) looked down to her feet.

"Very well. You can start the day off by seeing if my daughter, Hana, needs any help. She is the main medic here and it is very important that she has everything she needs."

(Name) nodded and pushed open the door labeled 'Inuzuka Hana' and walked in. A girl who must have been older than her was examining a small pup. She had medium length brown hair that was pulled up in a pony-tail. Similar to her mother, Hana had red triangles painted - or tattooed - on both of her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" (Name) asked politely.

Hana looked up from the pup and smiled. "You must be (Name)," she said. "I hope you like it here as much as we do."

"Oh, thank you, Hana." the other girl replied. Then - remembering what she was sent to do - smiled and said, "I have some to see if you need anything."

"Actually, I was going to put this last pup in the kennel and then wake up my brother." Hana told her, picking up the light brown dog and petting it softly.

"I could put the pup away for you so you can wake your brother," (Name) said.

"Okay, if you need anything I'll be upstairs." Hana handed the puppy to (Name) and headed up the stairs where the Inuzuka family lived. (Name) smiled down at the little pup in her arms and walked over to the cage. She crouched down and opened the locked, then -trying her best- placed the squirming dog into the cage. The puppy whimpered when (Name) closed the cage and locked it, so she stuck her fingers in the cage to scratch the puppy's ears.

"Oi! Mom!" a male's voice rang out through the building.

'Must be Tsume's son and Hana's brother.' (Name) thought.

When she stood up and turned around, (Name) saw a boy about her age. He had the same wild, spikey brown hair as Tsume and their family's red triangles tattooed -as she now knew- on his cheeks. Then she noticed that he was wearing only boxer shorts.

(Name) blushed fiercely and looked down - or tried to. She knew she had to say something.

"U-uh... hi! I'm (Name)..." she stuttered out.

The bot grinned, showing off his strangely pointed teeth. Even though his skin was tanned, (Name) saw a light blush dusted on his perfect cheekbones. "Inuzuka Kiba," he introduced himself. "I'm just going to get some clothes on..." He ran back up the stairs.

(Name) ran a hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair and sigh. 'Wow, was he fit.' she thought. 'No! I mean, yes, he was, but I can't think that way about my bosses son!'

Shaking her head, (Name) got out of her daze and said, "I better go ask Tsume what she wants me to do next." Then walked out of the room.

...

"You picked the wrong day to wear white, (Name)," Tsume said about 2 months after that first day.

"Why is that, Tsume?" the girl asked.

"Because today, you are going to bathe the dogs."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine." (Name) assured.

"Good, then start working."

(Name) went to the supply room to pick out a tub and dog shampoo. After filling the large tub with warm water, she took everything to the backroom and picked out a grey puppy named Silver. Setting the tub down, (Name) walked over to the cage and smiled.

"Hey, Sliver! Lets get you clean, yeah?" (Name) said as she unlocked the cage. Silver hopped out and barked happily. (Name) laughed and picked the puppy up, bringing him over to the tub and placing him in.

After Silver was rinsed for the last time, the door swung over. (Name) turned her head and beforeshe knew what was happening, she was laying on her back and a grey puppy was stanind on her chest. Silver shook her extra water off of his fur and sat on (Name).

"Silver!" a familiar voice called.

The pup turned to face Kiba and hopped off of (Name) to walk over to Kiba who picked him up and placed him in a cage. He rushed over to (Name) and helped her up.

"Are you-" Kiba cut himself off by stuttering.

"What? What's- oh God, my shirt!" the girl exclaimed, seeing her shirt was not see-through. (Name) hugged her chest tightly and turned away.

"I'll get you a shirt to wear," Kiba said and ran off to get her a shirt. He came back down the stairs minutes later with a black 'Issues' shirt and handed it to (Name).

"Thank you! You're a life saver." she said and took the shirt from Kiba. "Well, turn around, you perv."

Kiba hurrily turned to face the wall and waited for (Name) to get changed. She peeled off the wet white shirt and tugged on the black 'Issues' shirt. (Name) notcied how much it smelled like Kiba and sniffed the sleeve. Catching herself, she pried the sleeve from her nose and turned to Kiba.

She quietly walked over to Kiba and jumped onto his back. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her up. Only swaying slightly from surprise, he let out a quiet, "Whoa!"

"Thanks again, Kiba," (Name) said, pecking the boys cheek lightly. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly to herself.

"Of course, (Name)." Kiba's heart was pounding and (Name) could feel it, she knew hers was too. She slid off of his back and faced him.

"So, did you need something?" (Name) asked, referring to why he had came to the back room in the first place.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help, actually." Kiba explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure. I only have to wash Akamaru now. Could you go and get him while I get some fresh water?" she asked, picking up the tub and now cold water and heading over to the door. Kiba nodded and they parted ways. When (Name) returned, Kiba had yet to come back with Akamaru. So she sat in a chair and waited for them both while playing with the hem on Kiba's shirt that she wore. The shirt was very big on her and must of hung to her mid-thigh. (Name) was broken out of her thoughts when Akamaru jumped up on her lap.

"Akamaru!" she laughed.

Kiba walked in right after Akamaru. "Sorry about that, (Name)." he pulled the large dog from her lap.

"No worries," she said and stood up. "Ready to take a bath, boy?"

"Wow, (Name), I never knew you felt this way." Kiba joked, starting to pull up his shirt.

(Name)'s eyes widened. "No, Kiba! You're such a boy." she laughed and tugged his shirt back down. Kiba began laughing too and that's when Akamaru barked, reminding them of their job.

"Okay, okay Akamaru. Lets get you clean." (Name) cooed and lead him to the tub. The dog - which was like, the size of a person - splashed into the tub, bubbles were overflowing and spilling out onto the floor. "This wont end well," she said.

Kiba and (Name) started to pour water on Akamaru to get him wet, then lathered him in shampoo. Both of them talked and laughed the whole time.

"So, um, (Name)?" Kiba asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" (Name) replied.

"Well, you see..."

Akamaru let out a loud bark and jumped out of the tub, knocking it over in the process. The water tipped out and spilled onto the floor and onto Kiba and (Name). Akamaru pushed past (Name), knocking her over back onto Kiba. The both fell into the mess of water with a small splash.

"Are you okay?!" (Name) asked Kiba who had taken the fall for both of them.

"Y-yeah, are you?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, you dobe. You're the one who I landed on!" she frowned, trying to get up but slipping in he water and falling back onto Kiba. "Sorry!" she said. 'I'm so getting fired.' (Name) thought.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said, sitting up and smiling. This made (Name) feel better about everything that had happened today. She blushed and turned away so he couldn't see.

"So, we should-"

As she turned her head, (Name)'s lips connected with Kiba's and it cut off her words. Her first thought was, 'I'm kissing Kiba!' and her second was, 'His mom is going to kill me!'

But as much as her mind told her to pull away, her heart told her otherwise. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, knowing she would have to pay for it later but not caring. Kiba smirked into the kiss and held her in his arms tightly. (Name) moved her hand up to his soft brown hair and-

"Oh my - Kiba! (Name)!"

Hana stood in the doorway, a grin plastered onto her face. The two looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Hana... how are you?" (Name) asked, trying to cover what had just happened up.

"Ugh, you kids..." she mumbled and waved a hand at them, walking out of the room.

Kiba and (Name) looked to each other and laughed quietly. "We should clean this mess up, huh?" Kiba asked, standing up and helping her up. (Name) nodded and started to pick up the tub that had been knocked over.

This was going to be a long day.

...

This was my first one of these, so...uh... yeah.  
I don't know how it was... so... thanks for reading it!  
3


End file.
